Howling
by Fayiyong
Summary: "Aku tidak menangis karena aku bebas. Aku tidak bersedih karena aku bebas. Naruto, inikah perasaan yang dulu kau coba ajarkan padaku?" - D.I.S.C.O.N.T.I.N.U.E.D. [Terima kasih atas segala dukungannya]


**Howling**

* * *

><p>created by: <strong>Fayiyong<strong>

#

disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-niisan!**

#

A/N: Inspirated from Tekken—the number 1 fighting game. Title comes from Within Temptation's song: The Howling. Third fic in FNI. Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><em>"Hei, Naruto. Kenapa sih kamu cengengesan melulu?"<em>

_"Hah? Memangnya kenapa, Sakura-chan? Kau tidak suka?"_

_"Rasanya dari sejak aku mengenalmu dulu, aku nggak pernah melihatmu menangis. Kenapa sih? Memangnya urat sedihmu sudah dijual?"_

_"Ahahaha! Bercandamu lucu, Sakura-chan!"_

_"Bukan! Aku serius bertanya, Naruto—kenapa kau nggak pernah merasa sedih atau menangis? Yah, aku mengerti kalau kau lelaki, tapi lelaki juga manusia, kan? Sesekali pasti sedih dan menangis. Kenapa kau nggak?"_

_"Itu… anu…"_

_"Kalau tidak mau cerita ya, tidak apa."_

_"MAU! M-maksudku… itu… karena aku merasa bebas."_

_"Bebas?"_

_"Ya! Bebas. Aku tidak perlu mengeluhkan apapun karena aku bebas memilih jalan hidupku sendiri. Kalau kau makan, lalu ternyata makanannya tidak enak, kau pasti ingin muntah. Tapi kalau ternyata di depanmu masih banyak makanan enak, kau pasti tidak jadi muntah, kan?"_

_"A-ah… ya… aku mengerti maksudmu."_

_"Nee, Sakura-chan, kau sendiri kenapa marah-marah terus? Padahal kan kita baru masuk SMP, masih muda. Bisa-bisa pas masuk SMA nanti rambut __pink-mu sudah berubah putih semua."_

_BLETAK!_

_"Aduuuuuuh~ m-maafkan aku, Sakura-chan! Jangan marah! S-Sakura-chaaaaaaaaan~!"_

_"DIAM! Berisik tau!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enam tahun kemudian…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"SELAMAT ATAS KELULUSANNYA!"<p>

Gadis bermata _zamrud _itu menatap euforia di depannya dengan malas. Sesekali ia menghembuskan napas lelah, sebelum akhirnya kembali memfokuskan matanya pada secarik karton di tangannya yang berjudulkan 'Surat Kelulusan'.

Bukan, jangan seenaknya berprasangka dulu—Sarutobi Sakura lulus. Tentu saja. Dan ia bahkan menyandang predikat sebagai salah satu dari tiga lulusan terbaik dalam angkatannya. Jadi tidak mungkin seorang _dekorīn_—cewek jidat lebar, julukan nista dari sahabatnya yang bernama Ino—bisa tidak lulus. Semua orang juga tahu kalau rata-rata orang jenius itu berjidat lapangan bola, kan?

Tapi sepertinya Sakura tidak peduli akan itu semua—untuk saat ini, paling tidak. Ia tidak ingin membebani otak cairnya dengan segala tetek-bengek tidak penting yang sudah kadaluwarsa. Pikirannya harus fokus untuk sebuah hal besar yang menantinya di depan sana.

Seseorang menyentuh bahu berseragam _sailor _yang dikenakan Sakura, membuat gadis bertemperamen tinggi itu menoleh dengan reflek berupa tinju terkepal. Saat ia telah berhasil melihat pelaku yang menyentuhnya, kepalan tinju itu buyar dan berganti menjadi jemari normal yang lentik.

Di belakang Sakura sudah berdiri Naruto—bocah lelaki dengan tampang iseng, rambut pirang, dan mata biru—yang notabene merupakan sepupu dekat Sakura.

"Kau sakit, Sakura-chan?" Naruto bertanya cemas.

Sakura menggeleng.

"Terus kenapa diam saja?" si Pirang menyeret bangku dan duduk di sebelah Sakura. "Tahu nggak, Ino sama CS-an-mu yang lain itu lagi sibuk berheboh ria di lapangan, lho. Cuma kau yang di sini."

"Sekarang kau juga di sini, kan?"

Naruto tertawa.

Sakura menghembuskan napas capek—lagi. "Aku ingin pulang, Naruto."

"Oh, mau pulang sekarang?" Naruto langsung meraih jaket oranye yang tergeletak di atas mejanya, lalu menyodorkannya pada Sakura. "Karena tadi pagi kau berangkat duluan, kau pasti nggak bawa jaket."

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Memang."

"Kata Ibu, kau kadang teledor," Naruto memulai kotbahnya, "kadang pemarah, kadang ceria, kadang disiplin, kadang ceroboh. Tapi Ibu bilang kau orang baik dan bisa dipercaya."

Sakura nyengir masam. "Sampaikan terima kasihku pada Bibi."

Naruto mengangguk. "Terus kenapa kau kelihatan galau, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. "Aku? Galau? Tidak, ah."

"Oh jelas nggak," cibir Naruto jengkel. "Sebulan ini kau bicara hanya seperlunya dan makan hanya di waktu siang. Beratmu turun berapa kilo?"

"Setengah ons," Sakura menghela napas sambil bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. "Ayo pulang, Naruto. Perpisahannya kan masih ada besok. Aku lelah—ngantuk pula." Sakura lalu mengambil jaket oranye milik Naruto dan mengenakannya.

"Tunggu, Sakura-chan."

"Apalagi?"

"Aku mau janji satu hal."

"Ya?"

"Hari ini aku janji nggak akan ngebut."

Sakura mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, jika kau reflek ngebut, aku bakalan menjambakmu tanpa ampun."

Naruto meringis.

#

Sakura mengibaskan rambutnya yang basah sehabis mandi. Dengan berbalut kaus oblong warna putih dan celana pendek hijau, gadis itu tetap terlihat cantik—di matanya sendiri, setidaknya.

Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya dan menoleh sebentar ke cermin seluruh badannya, lalu melenggang dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya yang empuk.

_'Sebentar lagi…' _ia bergumam pelan. _'Sebentar lagi dan semua akan berakhir!'_

Sakura melirik jejeran foto yang terbingkai rapi di atas meja belajarnya. Foto-foto itu merekam momen-momennya bersama kedua orangtuanya, Naruto, Ino, teman-teman sekelasnya, teman-teman segengnya, juga bersama orangtua Naruto.

Sakura menghela napas.

Pertumbuhan itu sesuatu yang luar-biasa—dan menyakitkan, baginya.

#

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya dengan mata membola dan keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya. Satu tangannya memegang ponsel hitamnya dengan sedikit gemetar, sementara tangan satunya mencengkram erat selimut yang dikenakannya.

"BIBI SERIUS?" Naruto kembali bersuara, berusaha menggali keseriusan dan kebenaran berita dengan lebih mendalam.

_"Ya—tentu saja kami serius! Kalau tidak untuk apa malam-malam begini kami meneleponmu, Naruto?" _suara seberang menyahut dengan nada panik bercampur kesal.

"Kapan terjadinya? Suratnya? Bibi dan Paman masih di rumah? Sudah lapor polisi?" Naruto mencecar dengan gemas.

_"Kami tidak tahu, Naruto—suratnya masih ada di kamarnya. Kami sudah telepon polisi, tapi belum ada tanggapan. Sepertinya polisi masih menunggu perkembangan hingga beberapa jam. Pokoknya, kau beritahu saja Kushina dan Minato soal ini. Kami benar-benar butuh pertolongan, Naruto. Kami mohon."_

"YA! Kami akan ke sana secepatnya, Bibi! Bibi dan Paman yang tenang, ya!"

_"Terima kasih, Naruto—cepatlah datang."_

KLIK.

"_KUSOOOOOO!_" Naruto melempar guling di sampingnya dengan kesal. Frustrasi menggerogoti benak dan otaknya. Cowok pirang itu segera melompat turun dari ranjangnya dan berlari menuju kamar kedua orangtuanya.

#

Kushina—ibu Naruto—mengelus pundak adik perempuannya, Kurenai, dengan lembut. "Sabarlah, Kurenai, dia pasti punya alasan. Dia anak baik, jadi tidak mungkin dia macam-macam, kan?" wanita cantik berambut merah itu mencoba menghibur sang adik.

Di sisi lain, Minato—ayah Naruto—dan Asuma—ayah Sakura—terjerat kesibukan dengan telepon rumah keluarga Sarutobi dan ponsel mereka.

"T-tapi, Kak… _hiks_… anak i-itu baru saja lulus SMA…! B-bagaimana…_ hiks_… d-dia bisa melakukan ini pada kami…?" Kurenai berkata sambil berusaha menghentikan arus tangisnya.

Kushina menggigit bibir. Jelas ia mengerti perasaan sang adik, walau tidak sepenuhnya. Anak adalah harta terbesar orangtua yang jelas sangat amat jauh lebih berharga dibanding nyawa mereka sendiri. Dan bagi Kushina, tidak melihat Naruto seminggu karena ada acara sekolahan saja, rasanya mampu membuatnya mengidap serangan jantung secara telak. Bagaimana tidak? Tidak melihat wajahnya, tidak mendengar suaranya, tidak menyentuhnya pula. Kabar 'aku baik-baik saja dan sedang melakukan blablabla' juga hanya diberikan sekali tiap harinya oleh bocah bermata _azure _itu. Rasa-rasanya jika ada telepon, jantung Kushina langsung bertalu-talu liar, dan kepalanya dipenuhi harapan agar telepon itu membawa kabar baik, bukan sebaliknya.

Dan entah dosa atau karma siapa, tapi hal paling mengerikan bagi setiap orangtua normal itu justru melanda adik kandungnya sendiri.

"TIDAK DIANGKAT!" Asuma membanting ponselnya sendiri dengan penuh amarah hingga benda itu menghantam lantai dan kehilangan beberapa organ luarnya. "BAGAIMANA BISA DIA MENINGGALKAN KITA?" raung pria itu lagi.

Minato menaruh satu tangannya di atas bahu Asuma, menenangkan. "Tenang dulu, Asuma. Jangan beranggapan Sakura melakukan ini karena kehendaknya sendiri. Besar kemungkinan ia diculik."

"TAPI DIA MENULIS SURAT!"

"Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak diancam atau sejenisnya, kan?" Minato balas berargumen, sukses membungkam Asuma. "Asuma, aku… yah, aku dan Kushina jelas tidak merasakan secara total perasaanmu, tapi kami mengerti. Meski berat, kita harus tetap tenang. Polisi juga pasti sedang sibuk menunggu perkembangan selanjutnya, bukan? Kapan mereka akan sidak ke kamarnya?"

Asuma mendesah putus asa. "Mungkin beberapa jam lagi—aku tidak tahu. Mereka hanya bilang akan menghubungi lagi nanti."

Minato mengangguk. "Selama itu, baiknya kita tetap mencoba tenang dan menelaah lebih lanjut tentang beberapa faktor yang menyebabkan Sakura menghilang—bila itu atas kehendaknya sendiri."

Asuma mengangguk lemah. "Ya."

Kushina melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke bahu Kurenai, lalu mencium rambut gelap adiknya itu. "Kuatlah, Kurenai sayang. Tuhan takkan memberi cobaan yang tidak bisa dilalui mahkluk-Nya."

Kurenai mengangguk pelan, balas memeluk Kushina.

Minato tersenyum lega melihat ketenangan mulai menjalari setiap orang di ruangan itu, lalu teringat pada suatu hal yang sejak tadi sempat terlupakan. Dengan segera ia menatap istrinya dengan mata menyelidik.

"Kushina."

"Ya?"

"Omong-omong, mana Naruto?"

#

Hujan mengguyur Konoha tanpa ampun pagi itu—menyebabkan toko-toko tutup lebih lama, payung warna-warni menghiasi kota, dan beberapa kendaraan roda empat atau lebih beroperasi lebih lambat.

Di tengah kota yang basah dan gelap itu, seorang lelaki muda berkepala kuning dan berpakaian seadanya—hanya kaus putih berlogo rubah ekor sembilan dan celana pendek hitam—terlihat berlari menerobos jutaan tangisan langit dan mendului manusia-manusia pemegang payung warna-warni.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Naruto tiba di satu-satunya toko yang telah buka pagi ini—'Toko Bunga Yamanaka'. Toko milik keluarga Ino—salah satu sobat kental Sakura—itu terlihat tetap buka dan telah siap melayani setiap pembeli yang datang, terbukti dari sapaan riang Ino ketika Naruto membuka pintu yang menyebabkan lonceng di atasnya berdentang nyaring.

_"Irrashaimase! _Selamat datang, silakan masuk!" sapa Ino ceria. Kemudian, ketika gadis cantik berambut pirang pucat yang merupakan penggila warna ungu itu melihat siapa yang datang, wajahnya langsung berubah kaget. "Naruto? Kau kenapa? Kenapa hujan-hujanan?"

Tanpa basa-basi, Naruto segera bertanya, "Apa Sakura ke sini?"

Ino menggeleng pelan, masih syok akan penampilan Naruto yang kuyup.

"Kapan terakhir dia ke sini?"

"Dua hari lalu sebelum upacara kelulusan."

"Beli atau cuma mampir?"

"Beli—dia beli mawar, katanya untuk… yah, dia beli mawar, pokoknya. Kenapa?"

Naruto mendekati Ino dan mencondongkan tubuh. "Dia beli untuk?"

Ino jadi gugup sendiri. "S-Sakura bilang aku harus tutup mulut soal itu."

"INO!" Naruto jadi kesal sendiri. "Dia beli untuk apa, hah?"

Ino mengkeret. Reflek mundur selangkah. "K-kenapa maksa, sih?" Ino bertanya balik, mulai dongkol. "Lagian, buat apaan sih? Semua tahu kalau bunganya bukan buatmu, oke?"

Naruto diam di tempat, menatap Ino garang. "Kau tahu tidak, Ino?"

"Apa?" Ino menyahut judes.

"Tadi malam Sakura menghilang, tahu."

Sesudah itu, Naruto beranjak meninggalkan Ino sendiri di belakang meja kasir.

#

Sudah dua jam berlalu dan langit masih terus menangis.

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap langit, tak memedulikan sekujur tubuhnya yang telah bersimbah hujan. Tak dihiraukannya hantaman bulir-bulir bening yang menimpa tubuhnya itu. Tak dipikirkannya betapa menyedihkan penampilannya sekarang.

"Sakura… -chan…" ia mendesis pilu. Suaranya teredam gemuruh hujan yang dahsyat.

Naruto masih ingat jelas semuanya…

Ia ingat betapa halus kulit Sakura, terlebih ketika menggenggam tangannya atau bahkan ketika memukulnya.

Ia ingat betapa cerdas otak Sakura, terlebih ketika mengerjakan tes-tes dan ulangan-ulangan dengan cepat dan tepat, hingga ia bisa mendapat contekan akurat dari gadis itu

Ia ingat betapa merdu suara Sakura, terlebih ketika gadis itu mendentingkan tawa atau nyanyian—dan ia masih ingat ketika ia merekam suara bak bidadari itu, kemudian mendengarkannya berulang-ulang sebelum tidur, hingga sekarang.

Ia masih ingat betapa santun sikap Sakura, dengan prinsip 'menghormati yang tua dan menyayangi yang muda', Sakura selalu berhasil disukai orang-orang tua dan diidolakan anak-anak kecil.

Ia masih ingat betapa labilnya emosi Sakura—dengan catatan minimal dua tonjokan dan tiga tendangan setiap minggunya, Sakura selalu berhasil memberinya hadiah berupa lebam-lebam, mimisan, atau sejenisnya.

Ia masih ingat betapa tulus hati Sakura—meski beremosi tinggi, suka marah-marah, kadang egois, selalu keras kepala, dan tidak pernah mau kalah, Sakura selalu ada di sisinya. Ya. Entah itu untuk memberinya contekan, menghadiahi siksaan fisik, membelanya ketika dimarahi, mendukungnya ketika diomeli, atau mengobatinya setelah terlibat perkelahian.

Sakura selalu ada untuknya.

Dan ketika kata-kata itu terngiang sekarang, entah mengapa Naruto merasa perasaannya hancur tak bersisa.

#

Minato lega ketika akhirnya Naruto mengangkat teleponnya. "Kau di mana?" ia bertanya sambil melongokkan kepala ke arah jendela, melihat langit telah surut dari sedu-sedannya.

_"Di taman," _Naruto menjawab dengan suara serak.

"Kalau begitu, bisa minta tolong?"

_"Ada apa?"_

"Tolong ambilkan ponsel ibumu di rumah. Dompetnya juga sekalian. Ternyata tadi ketinggalan. Ibumu sudah panik."

_"Oke."  
><em>  
>"Hati-hati, Naruto."<p>

Minato tak sempat mendengar anaknya menjawab karena Naruto di seberang telah lebih dulu menutup telepon.

#

Rumah keluarga Namikaze terlihat lengang ketika Naruto membuka kunci dan melangkah masuk lewat pintu depan. Dilayangkannya pandangan matanya ke segala arah, berusaha mencari ponsel putih dan dompet merah milik Kushina yang entah ada di mana—dan ketemu! Dua benda itu terlihat saling bertumpukan di dekat deretan foto-foto meja kayu sebelah tangga menuju lantai dua.

_'Gimana bisa sih Ibu lupa? Ditaruhnya juga di tempat sejelas ini,' _Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Ketika ia mengambil dua benda itu, sesuatu seolah mengusik benaknya—entah mengapa ia ingin melihat kamarnya lebih dulu.

Naruto mengertukan kening. Tidak biasanya intuisinya berjalan setajam ini. Apa mungkin ada pencuri di kamarnya? Atau ia lupa mematikan kran air kamar mandinya?

Tak ingin ambil pusing, Naruto akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu putih itu lalu memasuki kamarnya.

Hening.

Tidak ada bunyi air, bau api, atau sejenisnya.

Tapi tahu-tahu mata Naruto menangkap sesuatu—sesuatu berwarna putih yang bertengger di atas mejanya yang antah-berantah. Naruto mendekati mejanya dan melihat secarik kertas dengan tulisan tangan yang ia kenal—yang tampaknya ditulis secara buru-buru—tergeletak tanpa daya di atas tumpukan _headset _dan buku-buku komiknya. Diraihnya kertas itu dan dibacanya tulisan di atasnya:

_'Maaf, aku pergi diam-diam. Ini penting. Aku tidak hamil atau sejenisnya. Aku cuma tidak mau melibatkan siapapun, termasuk kau. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Sampaikan permintaan maafku pada semua orang. Jangan lupa sampaikan juga terima kasihku untuk Bibi atas pujiannya. Maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku menyukaimu—bukan sebagai sepupu atau teman, tapi sebagai perempuan. —Sakura."_

Tepat ketika ia selesai membaca surat itu, kedua matanya tertumbuk pada setangkai mawar merah yang nyaris tertimbun di balik buku-buku pelajarannya yang berantakan.

#

Sakura berdiri diam di sana, bersandar pada tembok dengan sikap tenang. Lantai semen itu seolah begitu menarik hingga ia terus memperhatikannya tanpa bosan. Kadang, bila jengah tiba, ia memutuskan untuk mengetukkan kakinya ke lantai dalam tempo sesuai irama lagu yang didendangkannya.

Sayang, ketenangan Sakura terusik ketika ia melihat beberapa orang keluar dari dalam bangunan besar dan gelap yang berkesan singup, angker, juga identik dengan tempat penculikan seperti di film-film.

"Registrasimu sudah diatur. Sepertinya kita bisa langsung pergi," seorang wanita berambut pirang dan berwajah supercantik berujar pada Sakura.

Si Rambut Pink mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Tsunade-sensei."

Wanita bernama Tsunade itu melambaikan tangan. "Bukan masalah—ayo. Kita kembali ke penginapan. Siang bolong begini aku malas menghabiskan tenaga."

Kemudian, Tsunade berjalan memimpin sementara empat anak termasuk Sakura mengekorinya.

"Ingat," tiba-tiba Tsunade berkata dengan nada tajam, membuat keempat anak di belakangnya berhenti berjalan. Wanita itu berbalik, menatap wajah keempat anak itu lekat-lekat sebelum berkata dengan suara serapuh kaca, "Setelah ini, kata-kata takkan berguna. Lakukan yang terbaik. Jangan biarkan nyawa kalian melayang sia-sia."

Hanya anggukan cepat dari empat kepala yang menjawab Tsunade.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p>He-yo! Gimana fic MC kali ini? Ini MC pertama di FNI, sekaligus fic pertama setelah selesai hiatus berbulan-bulan! <em>Is it great? Is it good? Is it bad? Tell anything you wanna say with a review :D<em>


End file.
